Grant Wesley
|image1=File:Greatwhite.png |caption1=Artwork |fan/original=Original |universe=''Nightfall'' |creator=User:Coopergang1 |full_name= Grant Wesley |alias(es)=Great White, Don Megalo |birthplace=Beach City, Michigan |residence= Lake Michigan |species=Enhanced Human |age=34 |gender=Male |height=6'5" |weight=175 lbs }} }} ' , also known as '''Great White, is an original character designed by Coopergang1. He resides in the Nightfall universe. Great White is a secondary antagonist in the second installment of the main Nightfall series. He is a physically intimidating albino serial killer obsessed with sharks, and is later given cybernatic enhancments that make him even more sharklike. Grant Wesley was born in the coastal town of Beach City, Michigan and spent more of his childhood in the water than he did on the land. Coming from a troubled and abusive family and being an only child, the massive lakes of Michigan were an escape for him, somewhere where nothing could bother him. He had a higher lung capacity then anyone he knew, and strived to improve on that as much as he could. He was an early bloomer, and was the tallest and broadest student in his grade. Coupled with his albinism, this earned him the nickname "great white Grant", which he absolutely loathed. During a class field trip to an aquarium he witnessed a horrible incident with a tiger shark that traumatized his classmates but intrigued Grant. He started to develop an obsession with sharks, collecting teeth, books, posters, and anything else he could. He started to bully other kids, wanting the attention he could never get from his parents. He got kicked out of several schools throughout his childhood. In high school he experimented with steroids and other performance enhancers. not that he needed to be any bigger. In his adulthood he reached the peak of human physical perfection, and got shark themed tattoos on his arms, legs, torso, back, and neck. Believing he was a shark trapped in a human's body, he attacked and mutilated several people at a public indoor pool. He escaped the scene, and became an urban legend around the area. He made a base for himself in an abandoned fish processing plant on the shore, and continues to kill to this day, now that he has a taste for blood. Great White is tall and very muscular. He is albino with red eyes and short, unkempt blonde hair. His body is adorned with shark-themed tattoos, and he wears a white wife beater and grey cargo pants. He is almost always barefoot. Later, he is given cybernetic shark like implants, including gills in his neck/shoulders and an extremely sharp and powerful blade on his arm resembling a shark's fin. He will occasionally don a bulletproof shark's pelt on his back. Grant Wesley is very sadistic and inhumane. He is incapable of feeling guilt or remorse. *'Hand to Hand Combat:' He is very strong and uses a knife adorned with Shark teeth, as well as a powerful blade-arm shaped like a shark fin. *'Underwater Breathing:' As a result of cybernetic gills. Even without, he has a very high lung capacity. *'Diving:' He has spent a majority of his life around water and is an expert diver. *'Benjamin Ethal:' Ally *'Gabe Landis:' Enemy *'Charlie Kiel:' Enemy *'Vic Wolfe:' Enemy *This character was original created by Justin Wolfe and was literally a humanoid Great White Shark. This was adapted for Nightfall's universe. GreatWhite.png Category:Characters Category:Coopergang1's characters Category:Original characters Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Male characters Category:Bad characters Category:Criminals Category:Cyborgs Category:Serial killers Category:Supervillains